Due to advances in computing technology, businesses today are able to operate more efficiently when compared to substantially similar businesses only a few years ago. For example, high speed data networks enable employees of a company to communicate instantaneously by email, quickly transfer data files to disparate employees, manipulate data files, share data relevant to a project to reduce duplications in work product, etc. Furthermore, advancements in technology have enabled factory applications to become partially or completely automated. For instance, activities that once required workers to put themselves proximate to heavy machinery and other various hazardous conditions can now be completed at a safe distance therefrom.
Further, imperfections associated with human action have been minimized through employment of highly precise machines. Many of these factory devices supply data related to manufacturing to databases (or web services referencing databases) that are accessible by system/process/project managers on a factory floor. For example, sensors and associated software can detect a number of instances that a particular machine has completed an operation given a defined amount of time. Further, data from sensors can be delivered to a processing unit related to system alarms. Thus, a factory automation system can review collected data and automatically and/or semi-automatically schedule maintenance of a device, replacement of a device, and other various procedures that relate to automating a process.
In typical control applications, alarms are generated when a process variable value lies outside a predefined expected range, when a sensed parameter lies outside an expected range, when particular user action is undertaken (such as depression of an emergency stop), and the like. These alarms provide an indication to an operator or device that an unexpected event has occurred with respect to a particular control process. In another example, alarms that are not associated with a high level of urgency can be created and logged, and may not be provided to an operator unless a more urgent, related alarm occurs. Thereafter, logs can be parsed in an effort to determine a source of failure with respect to a control process.
Conventionally, field devices produce or consume data and are monitored by a higher-level system, such as a Manufacturing Execution System (MES). These higher-level systems analyze data being produced and/or consumed on a factory floor and generate alarms if monitored data lies outside a predefined range. In large facilities, a large number of alarms can be generated in a small amount of time, wherein order of generation depends upon an order that data is received at the high-level system (which can often depend upon communication medium, length of travel of data, etc.). Thus, alarms can be generated out of a desired order and may not be associated with a precise time of an event that caused such alarm. Additionally, these alarms are permeated throughout an industrial environment without regard to security clearance associated with a recipient.